Final Fantasy XIII Past Dreams
by lilithArturia
Summary: Ningún suceso de Final Fantasy XIII-2 ha ocurrido, así que en esta historia se contara la travesía de todo un grupo de compañeros que desean con toda su alma rescatar a sus dos amigas del pilar de cristal que las mantiene encerradas. Misterio e historia aguardan en toda su aventura donde los peligros y la confusión afloran en cada esquina. PD: no todo es lo que parece


**¡El comienzo de una nueva historia! no dejo la otra de lado, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta, realmente escribo lo que hubiera deseado que ocurriese en esa segunda parte y no lo que sacaron.. puesto que sacaron cosas nuevas sin centrarse en nada que a mi parecer era muy importante que contasen, aparte de quitarle protagonismo a personajes que para nada se lo merecían.**

 **Así que espero que disfrutéis y espero sinceramente por mi misma que el nivel de la trama de esta historia no decaiga para nada**

 **Agradecería reviews n_n**

 **Bueno**

 **EMPECEMOS**

-¡Mierda.. hay un Juggernaught en la puerta..!- se quejaba un chico rubio mientras se mantenía escondía tras una piedra cercana a la entrada del arca al que debían entrar todos ellos para poder seguir con su misión

-¡shhh… mantén la voz baja o dejará de estar ahí parado para atacarnos…!-Dijo en respuesta una joven morena que llevaba una metralleta a los hombros a la espera de que ocurriese algo que le hiciese usarla para salvar la vida.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, un poco más alto y llamarás la atención de todos los monstruos de Grand Paals, y lo que nos faltaba ya…-suspiraba cansado ya de toda esa estúpida discusión entre sus dos queridos compañeros.

-Si, porque creo que ya va a ser momento de actuar, nuestro jefe no es que sea de quedarse quieto demasiado tiempo.-Rió en voz algo alta el hombre fornido cuando vio como el último de todos ellos salía de su escondite a grandes pasos y con actitud chulesca, acercándose muy tranquilo hacia el lugar que ocupaba aquel monstruo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño y se ponía en posición de combate al tiempo que sonreía.

-¡Los héroes nunca se esconden en un combate!-lanzó ese grito justo antes de lanzarse contra aquel Juggernaught que ya había alzado su fuerte brazo mecánico para golpear con toda su fuerza al intruso que intentaba entrar en el arca que él protegía. Cuando el brazo ya estaba a punto de darle Snow saltó al brazo evitando el golpe y se agarró a los hierros que de él sobresalían.

-Esta es la maldición de ser unos héroes-Lebreau salió de su escondite apuntando al cañón que llevaba en medio de su cuerpo al ver que se había parado para preparar la bala de hierro que estaba a punto de larzarles según les había explicado su jefe sobre las criaturas de aquella tierra. Consiguió evitar que atacase dejándole espacio a Maki para que pudiera acercarse más a Snow que poco conseguía hacer desde donde estaba. El chico se puso delante del monstruo con cuidado de esquivar sus brazos que se movían sin sentido después del ataque de su compañera.

-¡SNOW! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡JEFE!-Saltaba descontroladamente gritando de vez en cuando al ver que en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser golpeado.

-¡Maki quítate de enmedio!, ¡¿Es que quieres suicidarte?!-Gadot lo apartó de un golpe al ver como se estaba exponiendo de ese modo a que le matasen

-¡De eso nada, solo se que hay que hacer para derrotarle!

- _Esto sería más fácil si aún fuera un L'cie ¡maldita sea!-_ Snow quasqueó la lengua recordando los fabulosos poderes, a pesar de estar maldito, que ahora le hubieran venido perfectos para acabar con aquel Juggernaught, un electro++ o un hielo++.

-¡JEFEEEEE!- al final la voz de su pequeño compañero llamó su atención haciendo que se desconcentrase y cayese del cuerpo de la criatura mecánica rodando por el suelo hasta conseguir levantarse de golpe molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Maki?-Miró al pequeño intentendo atender al peligro y al chico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es una máquina no? Debería poder controlarse como una máquina -Dicho esto llamó su atención mientras apuntaba hacia el acantilado que tenían bastante cerca

-Si, realmente creo que este chico quiere suicidarse o matarnos…-Gadoth seguía disparando intentando alejar al monstruo de ellos- ¿Pretendes que uno de nosotros guíe a esa cosa al acantilado y el que esté controlándolo que? ¿Qué caiga también?

-Que salte antes de caer-Dijo simplemente al mismo tiempo que sonreía

-De hecho no creo que nos de tiempo ni para ese plan… -La voz de Lebreau y el repentino silencio llamaron su atención hasta que dirigieron la vista hacia donde estaba mirando su amiga.

Una nave de gran tamaño sobrevolaba el lugar apuntando sus armas hacia el mismo blanco que intentaba destruír el equipo NORA sin, parece ser, fijarse en aquellos que allí estaban.

-Oh, mierd- Fue lo único que pudo decir Snow antes de que unos cohetes impactaran contra el cuerpo y el suelo alrededor del Juggernaught, hundiendo así el espacio de tierra que separaba a todos ellos de una gran caída que consiguió que perdiera completamente el conocimiento, no sin antes observar unas botas negras que se acercaban a él a paso decidido seguido de unos cuantos hombres armados que avanzaban a pesar de que los primeros pasos se habían detenido justo a su lado.

-¿En serio no te cansas de todo esto?

-Estoy realmente harto de este estúpido grupo, se han colado hasta el arca aún sabiendo que estaba bajo nuestro control, y no una, sino varias veces ya, ¡ya está bien!-El hombre golpeó la mesa de su despacho con fuerza haciendo caer varios informes al suelo sin dejar de apretar los dientes con furia.

-Con todos mis respetos Teniente, él solo pretende salvar a sus amigas, no está intentando ir en contra de nuestros intereses.-Lightning se mantenía cruzada de brazos mientras atendía todo aquello que decía su superior. Hace tres años cuando toda su desventura L'cie había acabado volvió a presentarse al ejército en su antiguo puesto y no le fue difícil subir de clase hasta convertirse en la ahora conocida como la General Lightning Farron.

-!Querer recuperar a esas dos L'cies es ir en contra de nuestros intereses Farron, ya lo sabes¡ No se cuantas veces te lo vamos a tener que repetir- El hombre ya se había puesto justo frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos amenazadoramente- Si bien es cierto que aquellas dos "compañeras" tuyas se transformaron en ese monstruo capaz de detener la caída de un planeta no me parece que sea buena idea que anden sueltas por nuestro hogar. Antes hemos de decidir si son un peligro para nosotros o no.

-...-Lightning no respodió a nada de eso, simplemente asintió a o que había dicho y con un "debo encargarme de algo señor, disculpe" salió del despacho a grandes zancadas cerrando la puerta con fuerza

-¡General Farron!- Unos hombres vestidos completamente de armadura negra se posaron delante de su superiora haciendo el saludo del ejército al tiempo que se ponían firmes- Ha dicho algo el Teniente de alguno misión, el equipo y yo estamos listos para una incursión en el Arca.

-No he recibido orden alguna para eso Capitan, cuando sepa cuales son las siguientes directrices a tomar en cuenta os avisaré, mientras tanto descanse, es una orden- Dijo con su voz más autotitaria haciendo que incluso algunos de los Tenientes y reclutas sintieran algo de ansiedad, cosa que a Lightning le resultaba ala vez estúpido y satisfactorio causar esa impresión.

-Si, señora- Terminó diciendo el Capitán con voz algo más apagada mientras se iba de allí con el resto de la escuadra dejando nuevamente a la General Farron sola, aprovechando la ocasión para posarse de espaldas a la pared con intención de ser ella la que se relajase un poco, realmente necesitaba descansar, hacía días que conseguía pegar ojo y eso le estaba pasando factura.

Su ropa ahora contaba con una chaqueta negra de cuero con decorados blancos y dorados, el cuello de dicho ropaje sobresalía tapándole parte del suyo propio. Sobre sus hombros ahora llevaba dos partes de armadura, de un color dorado imitando ser antiguo, en las cuales se vislumbradan dos rayos de luz azules. Con la chaqueta abierta se veía una camiseta también negra que se unía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Para el resto vestía con pantalones vaqueros negros, suficientemente flexibles para dejarle bastante movimiento y sus botas no se quedaban atrás. de sus caderas colgaba el karkaj que sujetaba la gunblade que había portado durante tantos años.

subió una de sus manos a la frente suspirando bastante cansada, las cosas realmente se habían regularizado en estos últimos cinco años, Serah la había acompañado en la misión en la que se encontraba actualmente, así ambas seguirían juntas y Lightning podría protegerla de cerca, hasta que no solucionen por completo este asunto no pensaba dejarla ir después de todo lo que había pasado. Sazh y Dajh se trasladaron a vivir en las ruinas de Paddra, el lugar que habían pensado que sería lo suficientemente óptimo para el nuevo asentamiento de los habitantes del Nido en este planeta, allí trabajaba como piloto de transporte de mercancías entre Paals, Grand Paals y el Nido, cuidando a su hijo como un buen padre haría. Hope por su parte había vuelto a casa de su padre sólo para notificarle que deseaba unirse al equipo de investigación del ejército, con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier pista que le ayudase a saber cómo rescatar a sus dos amigas nativas de esa tierra que tiempo atrás se habían cristalizado para salvarles a todos de una muerte segura con la caída del Nido.

Snow claro está y, como siempre, lo hacía todo a su modo particular, sin siquiera planear nada para el siguiente paso, como un gran "héroe". Nunca dejaría de lado ese modo de pensar. Al contrario que su joven amigo de pelo plateado que pensaba en todos los pasos que daba e incluso volvía sobre ellos si algo se le pasaba este no hacía más que entrar en toda ruína y arca que encontraba esperando encontrar milagrosamente algún tipo de estúpido botón que consiguiera que Fang y Vanille volviesen con él.

Claire "Lightning" Farron no solo estaba en completo desacuerdo con ese modo de actuar sino que sus dos ideas opuestas habían conseguido que la poca afinidad que sentían entre ambos empeorase convirtiéndose poco a poco en un fino hilo de odio del líder de NORA.

Unas plantas más abajo, cerca de donde se encontraban los propulsores del Palamecia, el robusto rubio esperaba dando vueltas y más vueltas en la celda, suspirando con rabia de vez en cuando y aireando sus puños como si eso ayudara en algo en aquella situación. Muchas veces había conseguido escapar de los golpes que le asestaba Lightning cada vez que les encontraba a él y a su grupo y lograban escapar, aunque con dificultad, pero ahora habían sido capturados y el no saber como salir de ahí le volvía loco. Hacía algunos años habría dado su vida por seguir a la General Farron pero ahora ni siquiera sentía ganas de tenerla cerca.

Su pelo rubio ahora su posaba sobre sus hombros rozándolo ligeramente, siendo atenuado esa sensación por una gabardina gris, abierta por la parte delantera dejando ver su pecho al aire de donde se veía perfectamente el colgante gemelo al que llevaba su prometida y ahora con el toque dorado de un aro que colgaba pegado al lado de la representación del Nido. Ya no llevaba su característico pañuelo sobre la cabeza sino que llevaba todo su cabello rubio al aire. Lo único que en él no había cambiado era el resto de la ropa aunque había dejado atrás la bufanda que colgaba del cinturón por causa de las roturas y el desgaste del tiempo.

-Jefe, por muchas vueltas que des no vas a salir de aquí creando un agujero con las botas.-Intentó hacerle entender Lebraeu en la celda de enfrente, sentada sobre la cama, esperando por lo siguiente que fuera a ocurrirles.

-tampoco puedo quedarme quieto.-golpeó con el puño derecho la pared de la celda haciendo que se hundiese ligeramente.

-Admitámoslo, tu querida cuñada nos ha ganado-río ligeramente Gadot desde un lugar que Snow no podía ver.

-Ella no es mi cuñada.- sentenció él mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo después de haber sido quien la había llamado así mucho tiempo atrás.

-Jamás había pensado que dirías eso Snow.-una voz extrañamente familiar aunque algo madura sonaba al fondo del corredor mientras se acercaba hacía donde se encontraba el interlocutor al que se dirigía. Al llegar pudo descubrir que era verdad lo que su mente decía que le resultaba familiar.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la barrera electrificada se podía ver a un chico, ahora bastante más alto aunque igualmente delgado, que era su joven amigo Hope. Su pelo ahora lucía más corto rodeando el rostro ahora maduro del que había sido un niño hace bien poco. Aún llevaba su pañuelo pero ahora solo vestía con una camiseta naranja ceñida de manga corta y unos pantalones marrones hasta algo debajo de las rodillas. Ya no llevaba guantes y traía una especie de escudo, como la barrera de la celda, de forma circular sobre el lugar donde antes llevaba la marca.

-Vaya, vaya, mira como ha crecido el pequeño del grupo.-extrañamente para él su voz había sonado burlona, como el que antes utilizaba con todos para hacer que los problemas se hicieran más pequeños.

-Si bueno, es lo que ocurre cuando uno pasa de los catorce a los diecinueve.- Hope mostró una divertida sonrisa, eso le traía buenos recuerdos.

-soy realmente el único que no sigue a Lightning , ¿eh¿-la sonrisa de Snow se borró momentáneamente y le dio la espalda al chico.

-ella me ayudó a llegar donde estoy ahora, le debo mucho, a todos os debo mucho, confío en ella, si intenta salvar a Fang y a Vanille quiero ayudarla.-sentenció el chico manteniéndose firme

-¿¡ayudarlas¡¿ ¿¡ estando en el ejército¡¿ se las va a entregar y ambos sabemos lo que serían capaces de hacer con ellas.-gritó con odio sin siquiera molestarse en pensar quien les estaría escuchando

-ya no existe el PSICOM, ¿por qué habríamos de temer usar su ayuda para sacarlas de donde están?-Hope se cruzó de brazos al decir eso

-genial, ahora todos pensais igual.-alzó los brazos al aire como sinónimo de queja y los puso tras la cabeza gruñendo.

-Snow... Sigue así y realmente me arrepentiré de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.-sonó una risita del chico y posó una de sus manos en la cintura girándose ligeramente.-Serah, por favor.

-estaba deseando que me llamases.-del mismo lugar de donde había llegado Hope apareció una chica joven, bastante sonriente, que portaba en su mano una especie de tarjeta verde.

Serah Farron ahora con veintiún años de edad había llegado a ser toda una mujer, inclusive si se soltaba el pelo podía fácilmente ser confundida con su hermana, sin embargo ahora llevaba una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y su flequillo rosado se posaba justo por encima de sus ojos azules que ahora refulgían más celestes. Vestía con las mismas ropas que su hermana salvo que esta llevaba unos shorts y su camiseta era blanca en vez de negra, además de que la chaqueta no llevaba hombreras al no tener ningún tipo de rango.

-¡Serah! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Snow se había acercado al borde de la pared electrificada que les separaba sin tocarla del todo.

-mi hermana insistió en que la siguiese en el Palamecia, no quería dejarme sola en Paddra. Ya no existen los Fal'cies y todavía piensa que alguien va a volver a secuestrarme, quiere tenerme controlada... Y sinceramente ya estoy harta, así que he decidido que sería buena idea ser algo rebelde.-la sonrisa de Serah se ensanchó al decir eso haciendo que el corazón de su futuro marido diera un vuelco, cuánto deseaba volver a verla así.

-y como yo la estoy ayudando creo que es mejor que vaya con vosotros a no ser que quiera suicidarme yendo a decirle a Light que su hermana ha decidió ayudar a escapar a un preso suyo.-Hope suspiró resignado llevando una mano a la frente.

-¿eso quiere decir que vais a ayudar al héroe en sus andanzas?.-el hombre rubio comenzó a sonreír satisfecho.

-podría decirse que si.-aunque el joven de pelo platino no deseaba darle la razón así a su amigo no podía negar sus planes, pero en realidad desde el fondo de su ser esa situación le dejaba bastante aliviado. Mientras tanto Serah aprovechó su charla de buenos amigos para deslizar la llave por la ranura justo al lado de la celda haciendo desaparecer la barrera de electricidad, dejando paso al chico que rápidamente se lanzó a abrazar a su prometida levantándola en el aire.

-vale, vale, Serah, te recuerdo que no tenemos autorización para eso y dentro de nad-.-antes de que pudiera terminar la alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo ver que el sistema de seguridad había descubierto la brecha en la seguridad y en muy poco tiempo llegaría un pelotón para volver a llevar al prisionero donde debía estar.-tarde...

-¡Dijiste que tendríamos cinco minutos antes de que sonase la alarma!-la hermana pequeña de LIghtning le recriminó ahora bastante molesta colocándose una especie de brazalete en su brazo derecho.

-deben de haber reforzado el sistema de seguridad desde la última vez, mierda... Pensé que tendríamos tiempo de sacar a todo el equipo NORA.-Hope parecía bastante molesto con aquella situación, poco le gustaba tener un fallo así, cosa que había aprendido de su maestra en los años que habían pasado juntos.

-no os preocupéis por nosotros, son vuestras amigas las que tenéis que rescatar, así que id a por ellas de una vez.-ahora Snow si podía ver a Gadot que levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación a lo que debían hacer sin ellos, también el resto del equipo asintió dándole la razón.

-bueno... Si tuviéramos que escapar fácilmente no seríamos héroes.-la risa de Snow se escuchó bastante alto y se puso en posición de combate.

(Desde los calabozos fueron derrotando a todos los que intentaban detenerles hasta llegar al andén de aterrizaje para poder salir de allí con una aeronave. Combates por turnos, al estilo FFVI con barra btc, Snow con sus puños, Hope con una boomerang de energía y Serah con un arco láser. Se encontraron una poción, dos tiendas de lona y 500 guiles por el camino.)

-Vaya, esta nave es increíble.-exclamó Snow con admiración al ver una màquina de transporte de ese gran tamaño.

-la requisaron Light y su equipo hace un tiempo, como no era de los oficiales ella me enseñó a usarla, no tiene un armamento, lo desarmaron nada más traerlo al Palamecia, pero es muy resistente, me contó que les costó demasiados disparos poder derribarla y ni aún así la mellaron casi nada. Sus dueños la llamaban Tiburón.-explicó el chico acercándose al ordenador que manejaba el enganche que mantenía sujeta la aeronave.

-que desperdicio para una simple banda de bandidos, y ni siquiera eran buenos, se pusieron a llorar como niños cuando se encontraron de frente con Lightning.-Serah se rió bastante alegre al recordar esa escena

-no hay muchas personas que puedan soportar frente a Light, es como si te presionase su sola presencia.-Snow entró en la nave observándola por dentro, desde dentro se veía incluso más grande. Por como se veía tenía capacidad para unas siete personas, incluso tendrían sus propias habitaciones, aunque no tenían aspecto de ser confortables que tuvieran una cama ya era bastante bueno. Pudo deducir por el resto de salas vacías que aquella banda utilizaba esos espacios para transportar mercancía "ilegal", había tantos problemas de alimentos entre los supervivientes del Nido que cualquiera se dedicaba a la cacería para poder llevarles comida y ella conseguir bastante dinero en negro.

Eso a Snow le hacía mucha gracia, si Fang y Vanille vieran a esos aficionados llamándose "cazadores" se echarían a reír, sobre todo la chica morena, y justo después les enseñaría lo que realmente era ser una cazadora de Grand Paals.

-¡están en el hangar del Tiburón! ¡Intentan huir con la aeronave!-pudieron escuchar de lejos las voces autoritarias de los soldados que les perseguían.

-¡Hope! ¡Sería bueno algo de prisa!-Serah ya había entrado también en la nave y esperaba ansiosa que su compañero acabase con su trabajos.

-¡ya está, ya está!- gritó en el último momento y salió del panel de mandos para meterse corriendo en la aeronave y sentarse de un salto en el asiento del piloto encendiendo la máquina que emitió una especie de rugido de una bestia que parecía querer destruír todo lo que se encontrase por su camino. Tiburón comenzó a elevarse en el aire y rápidamente desvió su vista a la puerta de salida del hangar que por acción de un soldado estaba empezando a cerrarse.

-demuéstrale la velocidad de esta máquina-exclamó Serah apoyándo su mano en el hombro del joven de pelo plateado que en respuesta movió la palanca haciendo que los motores rugiesen aún más y golpe de retroceso consiguió que los tres compañeros golpeasen de espaldas con sus asientos mientras la nave se lanzaba de golpe contra el espacio que quedaba para poder salir de allí.

-¡si! ¡El equipo L'cie siempre escapa con éxito!.- Snow alzó el puño al aire con ánimo cuando un disparo golpeó uno de sus motores destruyendo una parte, reduciendo así su velocidad y desviando gravemente su trayectoria.

-Creí que los héroes no huían Snow.-se escuchó la voz de Lightning en el comunicador de la aeronave. Tras ellos una nave más pequeña seguía muy de cerca su estela con los cañones apuntando directamente al gran Tiburón que Hope intentaba manejar lo suficientemente bien para escapar de los disparos de la Teniente Farron.

-si cuando está en la base del enemigo.-se levantó de su asiento solo para hablar directamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz de su querida cuñada.

-jamás hubiera pensado esto de ti Hope, creí que estabas de mi parte.- su voz sonó bastante disgustada mientras ignoraba las palabras del chico rubio que respondió en nombre de su amigo más joven que le costaba controlar aquella nave.

-él sabe que hay cosas que deben hacer solo algunas personas, no conseguir ayuda de aquellos que nos persiguieron en su día.-su voz ahora sonaba demasiado molesta como para poder controlar lo que le decía a la persona que antes había sido para él una de las personas más dignas de confianza que podía haber.

-Tsk..- fue simplemente lo que se escuchó como respuesta y más disparos golpearon su nave al tiempo que se acercaban peligrosamente a un cañón de rocas que se iban cerrando entre ellas no dejando mucho espacio para pasar.

-eemm.. Hope, creo que ese camino no nos va a ayudar mucho.- el temor en la voz de Snow se hizo ver claramente aunque su amigo no cambió el ritmo en ningún momento.

-¡vamos a pasar por ahí!-dijo mientras ladeaba el vehículo para poder pasar entre los dos barrancos que aún se cerraban todavía más hasta que llegaron a una especie de claro de cientos de pilares de piedra lo suficientemente gruesos como para hacer perderse de vista a pesar del gran tamaño del Tiburón.

En un moviendo bien calculado por el chico desvió la máquina de golpe hacia la derecha metiéndose de un túnel de más absoluta oscuridad, sólo para acabar golpeando la nove contra una estalactita de gran tamaño que partió una de las alas de la aeronave haciéndoles perder por completo el control y estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Hope... Podrías haber avisado... ¿no?-se quejaba Snow con la mano en la cabeza mientras salía con algo de dificultad del revoltijo de metales en el que anteriormente se encontraba, milagrosamente sin ninguna herida grave.

-claro, estrellarme estaba dentro de mis planes...-respondió con toda la ironía que pudo ayudando a salir a Serah.

-está bien, está bien, lo siento.-consiguió levantarse con algo de dificultad, con tanto ajetreo notaba sus huesos reclamar descanso aunque sabía que eso era imposible por ahora.

-chicos, ¿dónde estamos?.-Preguntó Serah nada más recuperarse mientras se limpiaba la ropa con cuidado

-parece ser uno de los túneles que recorríamos cerca de la Estepa. Pero...-Hope observaba las paredes del lugar después de haber usado una especie de bengala que iluminaba bastante todo aquello. No era solo roca como en un túnel normal, este tenía... Marcas y varios dibujos, no muy especiales, se vislumbraban personas, pero nada fuera de lugar, y un lenguaje muy antiguo que El chico Estheim no sabía identificar.-jamás había visto esto.

-Bueno, poco podemos hacer ahora, mejor intentemos encontrar la salida.-Snow se puso a andar en la única dirección que pudo

 _Capítulo 1: un nuevo comienzo FIN_

 _Siguiente-Capítulo 2: Señales de Etro_


End file.
